


Snow White and the Wolf

by MoonClipper



Series: Snow White and the Wolf [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mates, No Beta, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Second daddy Fernand, Wolf Instincts, clingy Velouria, maybe? - Freeform, rude Fernand, sad Keaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClipper/pseuds/MoonClipper
Summary: Berkut's right hand man is summoned to help Askr against its enemies by the strategist of the Order of heroes.Little does the cavalier know, that his problems have just started, and the presence of two strange wolfskin individuals will turn his world upside down.Who is this Keaton and why does he look at Fernand with such fiery intensity?Why is this wolfskin girl so adamant on getting along with him?Strange, really strange...Heed the warnings! Nothing's too specific, but I would prefer to be on the safe side of things. If you're triggered by any of the warnings, please don't read. Thanks.
Relationships: Fernand & Velouria, Fernand/Flannel | Keaton
Series: Snow White and the Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793887
Kudos: 6





	Snow White and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the only other fic in this site that is Keaton/Fernand. I was trully interested in the idea, and I came up with a whole scenario describing a possible relationship between the two.  
> However, here, Fernand and Keaton come from different worlds, as such is the fate of summoned characters in Fire Emblem: heroes.  
> Fernand: Has never met Keaton or the wolfskins in his life. He comes from the normal canon of FE: Shadows of Valentia.  
> Keaton: Comes from Birthright. His people were destroyed by the Hoshidan army. He managed to escape the massacre and is said he left for unknown distant lands.  
> Velouria: She comes from the Revelation route, she has never had two fathers but is willing to try.
> 
> Important! This work is un-betaed and english is not my native language  
> Hope you enjoy!

He had rejoiced when his sire was once more upon his eyes. Once that blinding light brought him here, he expected to be either dead or doomed in a different way to never see another day and fight for what he believed was right. But hopefully, Lord Berkut was here to explain.

He, however. Was not prepared to hear the next words that came from his lord.

They were in a place known as Askr, and they had been summoned to apparently help with the war efforts against their enemies. Fernand tried to dissuade his Lord and be sent away, back to Riegel and Zofia. That is, back home. But Berkut – yelling at him – told Fernand that no matter how much they hated their current situation, they were under a contract of some sort and could not deny to fight. Only if their “ _summoner_ ” decided to send them back they will. But until then, they had to _obey_ and do their best.

He was estranged his Lord Berkut saying such things, but he had to agree there was something in this summoner person who made Fernand want to serve them.

He looked downwards as he walked side by side with Lord Berkut by the halls of this huge and foreign castle. He never did once paid mind to the rest of its inhabitants however. As it was disappointingly and frustratingly full of commoners. Lowly peasants and the occasional Royal. Yet, Fernand did not feel in the mood to uncover who was who as much as Berkut didn’t either.

What if he somehow ended up speaking with a commoner by accident? No, he prefers to remain a stranger for all but his Lord and this summoner, everyone else could just either prove to him their nobility somehow or just get on with their lives without bothering him.

Such things he was pondering while – at the same time – answering his Lord’s occasional questions. That, upon turning a hall, he heard a loud gasp and his name being cried carelessly and in a joyful way by a stranger.

As if this strange individual had been expecting him.

Looking up he had no time to brace himself for the impact, but he noticed a blur come from further ahead and collide with him fast and hard. He groaned and came to the unpleasant surprise of a person straddling him on the ground and… and nuzzling..? their face on the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Eugh!

He cried out in outrage – naturally – and struggled to try and pry whoever this scum was away from him. Obviously, as such behavior was unfit of any noble worth their salt. Is how he already knew what kind of low-life he was dealing with.

Lord Berkut helped, for he growled his displeasure by such antics and grabbed the intruder by the back of their shirt and forced him away from Fernand. At this point the pale blond was able to see his assailant and notice he was a most peculiar sight.

His hair sported two colors and from his head a pair of ears appeared as well as a tail from his back. Speaking of said tail. Despite the fact he was being yelled by Lord Berkut, this man’s tail was wagging excitedly behind him, his sparkling eyes solely trained on the cavalier’s face who still laid sprawled on the floor.

Fernand frowned in both disgust and confusion. And by the sidelines, onlookers had already gathered and murmured things Fernand did not pay any mind to. However, when the summoner appeared all flustered and worried, he understood why.

This summoner was apologizing to the masses in behalf of the weird individual’s behavior. It was Fernand’s impression such theatrics came at the expense of saving this man… no, this _thing_. From his and Lord Berkut’s rage, as well as public humiliation.

This last goal seemed to work as pedestrians shrugged the odd scene off and kept on performing whatever duties they had been doing before the interruption. Though, he and his master were beyond pissed, and Berkut was not in a very benevolent mood at the moment.

However, a second voice cried out at the distance curiously calling “Daddy?” out loud and coming to his attacker’s side before Berkut could said his piece.

Berkut, sensing another possible scene in motion, better let go of the weird man in favor of discussing with the summoner about the lack of respect shown from his soldiers in a more controlled and subdued fashion. Maybe understanding avoiding to make a greater scene would be best for his image, maybe because he did not want to furtherly deal with any more peasant issues for the day.

Not a second too late after his Lord turned his back on Fernand and the strange dog? Wolf? Man. The now free rascal had gone and rendezvoused with the owner of the screaming voice of before, a young girl sporting similar features to this feral man.

He hugged her – because, peasants of course – and his tail almost falls off of how much it wiggled in joy for having a familiar face nearby.

The young woman happily indulges, and both sniff away at their faces and hair whining in contentment as two dogs would. 

Fernand surely feels disgusted by the vulgar display of affection, and turns up his nose at them as he stumbles a bit to get up from his heap on the floor and dusts his clothes from any remaining grime. He turns up his nose then, and walks a few paces towards the discussion happening between his Lord and this summoner person. Occasionally stealing glances at those lowly people behind them, weary if any suspicious movement or intentions.

He notices the young woman eyeing him in astonishment after her pitiful display is done for good. She asks the bicolored haired man “him? Really?” in a whisper, pointing towards Fernand nothing short of elated and looks at the cavalier with wide eyes.

He feels a chill run down his spine and witnesses the strange man staring directly at him nothing short of cynical and despite smiling, his eyes shine with a strange light that makes Fernand feel uncomfortable. As if he’s being undressed by those eyes, as if the owner somehow desired something out of Fernand both knew the pale blonde was not willing, nor in the power to give.

The summoner came to an understanding with his Lord. That he will have a serious talk with this ‘Keaton’ fellow – the apparent name of Fernand’s peasant offender – so they could do their best to prevent this from happening once again. Berkut scoffed and went away followed by Fernand, who did not paid a second glance to that creature who he knew still eyed him hungrily, wearily. It put him on edge.

+*+*+*+*+

This summoner had proved to Fernand to be a solid strategist and someone the cavalier could respect. He had complied with their demands and paired Fernand with his Lord Berkut at all times as well as along other Royals who had managed to prove their status by having their retainers, or comrades, in Askr and by their side to abide the legitimacy of such claims.

Takumi and Xander were their names. And there was some kind of feud going on around them as Takumi grunted out his disgust of having to work with this “ _Norhrian_ _scum_ ” as he apparently called Xander’s people.And Xander, crestfallen, remained silent of the youth’s insults and offending comments.

Many would see it as a mature way of dealing with the issue. Ignore it and not act on it. But Fernand understood it was due disappointment and perhaps sadness if Xander’s eyes and constant sighing afterwards were anything to go by.

Clive would do the same when they faced off back in Sophia after all.

The fact Xander didn’t detest Takumi back though, it had Fernand thinking.

He understood both countries were at war, but Xander had a sort of soft spot for the youth akin to maybe camaraderie. Yet, Takumi loathed this guy and often times ranted about killing this man and his siblings for their countries’ sins. It made absolutely no sense, and because of it, this was his first exposure to the concept of different worlds.

He understood, thanks to the summoner having to explain this very same concept to some bickering people a while ago, which Fernand, _accidentally_ overheard. That the reason one of them not knowing who the other was, or remembered being friends, could perhaps be attributed to the fact they both came from different worlds. It sounded ridiculous and fake to Fernand, but at least such a feeble excuse seemed to calm down the constant unrest and fights.

His belief of such things increased when Berkut complained to Xander for not doing something with Takumi’s rude behavior. To which the older man responded he could not blame the kid for detesting him if he had never even met or befriended him back on his own world.

Berkut remained skeptical of the whole scenario of course. But he did not spend a lot of time wandering the halls of Askr’s castle as Fernand usually did out of duty. He had not seen the scenes of people trying to sheepishly approach one another, crying in joy for seeing a supposedly lost friend or get into fights that had to be quelled instantly. And if his Lord did, he certainly didn’t spend his time and thoughts too much on dwelling on such things.

Despite having to live with the constant fights breaking among the members of his team, Fernand had to say matters could be worse. He was usually the one to work alongside Takumi, and when Xander was not around, the boy was not so annoying and actually managed to impress Fernand. Berkut and Xander though, were a force to be reckoned with, and even he had to admit the blond prince was up par with his own lord. He would be the kind of man Fernand would not have had a problem following to the end.

However, no matter how stable and tolerable his staying so far had been. It was all bound to change as it usually did when the summoner called forth new recruits. The teams were sometimes rearranged or completely disbanded for what their summoner/strategist liked to call “improved performance” and no matter if someone spoke up against it, their decisions were always supported by the prince and princess of Askr. Such blind faith on a single person could be dangerous for these people.

Or... that’s what Fernand thinks most of the time.

Right now. However, the summoner managed to call from their strange weapon two people whom they had established a quick conversation with. And it was from this moment onwards, that Fernand’s days of relative peace and quiet came to an abrupt end.

The summoner explained to these new people what was going on and why they came here to begin with – the usual for new recruits – so they could proceeded to ask for their new soldiers’ identities.

Much to Fernand’s future disgust, upon receiving their names and stations, the Askr summoner cried out loud in joy and introduced the newcomers to Xander and Takumi with a big beaming smile. And, before Fernand knew it, the arrangement of teams had changed.

He left Lord Berkut on his old team, with Takumi, Xander and now, this new Corrin person to fill in the gap Fernand had left behind. As for him, he had ended up on a team with the new addition to the army – as much as Corrin was– the blue haired lady Azura, and – to his dismay, disgust and outrage – the two people he had an acquired distaste for: Keaton and Velouria.

He attempted to make the summoner return him to Berkut’s team, but the summoner said something about strategy and how the new teams were to be tested in battle so he could measure up their prowess. But that all in all, these were optimal teams and sadly so, sometimes he would have to cope not working with his Lord.

His Lord Berkut had attempted to have a say on what was happening, but Xander and Takumi refused to budge on the matter.

Turns out this Corrin was a common sibling and they discussed how powerful she was on her own right to have as a replacement.

The woman could turn into a dragon, so what?

But Fernand knew what was happening. Nepotism, that’s what! His lord attempted one last time but even he knew when to reign in and admit defeat before throwing a scandal that could damage his reputation. As such, he instructed very carefully, for Fernand to let such matters rest.

He would have agreed to forget and move on, that is, if the people he had to work with were not these _hay born_.

He felt uneasy in battle with his new team, Lady Azura was really his only comfort. Her calm aura and pale blue and white colors remained Fernand of another noble woman he respected in the form of Lady Rinea. Lord Berkut’s beloved. And as such, he did not mind Lady Azura that much, in fact, he welcomed her company. It was the wolfskin and his daughter the ones he had an issue with.

Keaton kept looking at Fernand with that strange look in his eye that he had received back on his one and only encounter with the creature. And whenever an enemy got too close to the cavalier, either he or his daughter would pop out of nowhere and obliterate them in such a passionate way that left Fernand feeling rather self-conscious.

They were keeping danger away from him.

Preposterous! What an insult to his pride and advanced skills as a warrior!

Once, he grumbled his displeasure when yet again an enemy was taken from him by the beast man. He clutched his lance thinly and frowned with a passionate glare the beasts’ way.

Behind him, though. He heard Lady Azura let out a small amused laugh.

“It’s alright. They must have grown fond of you”

She must have noticed his struggles to score a few hits to their enemies. As the wolfskin kept coming forth to his aid. As if he was a poor damsel in distress!

He attempted to get a word in, to complain directly to the creatures. But, the way both wolfskins turned beasts stared straight at him. Both still railed up by the fight, did he feel a bit intimidated. They could handle a battalion on their own after all. What could they do to Fernand?

Azura later laughed when both father and daughter sent out a howl of victory and returned to their human form to scuffle with one another playfully. As if that staring contest with the approaching cavalier had never happened.

Fernand felt utterly displeased.

He found his young partner Velouria not only at the battlefield but also at the castle. She cried out in joy and showed him some rubbish or another she presented as treasures.

He outright called her to leave him alone and take back her disgusting stuff with her in more than one occasion until he was sure she had hit some kind of limit. And, he will dare say, her pained expression after hearing those words for the up tenth time did manage to stir some sort of guilty feeling deep in Fernand’s gut. Though he didn’t know why.

Keaton afterwards tried to approach him. To reproach his behavior with Velouria and probably trying to make him apologize. Said girl was besides him, eyeing Fernand with distrust.

Fernand responded in all earnest. That he didn’t care for his daughter and he didn’t have to apologize for telling Velouria to take her trash back with her all those times. He would have been a dead man by then had a melodious voice not have resounded around them at the moment and stopped their fighting.

It was their missing partner Lady Azura. Looking at them all disappointedly. She came close to Keaton and asked him.

“Does he know?” refereeing to Fernand. But she didn’t look the pale blonde’s way.

Keaton shrugged and sent a hand to his neck, rubbing at it in what Fernand assumed was shame. Velouria too, looked distressed. And then did his father said. “I though he knew”

Velouria cried out “Daddy!” in reproach and Azura sighed.

“He may not be the same person you are thinking him to be, Keaton” she reasoned gently, a hand on Keaton’s shoulder and her gaze finally met Fernand’s. “You and I don’t come from the same world after all. You hate Hoshidans while in my world we all have made peace” smiling at Fernand she continued.

“I knew there had to be a reason why he doesn’t react to you and your daughter. And that Is because he never met you” Nodding her head she invited Velouria to leave them both alone.

“Try not to upset him much Keaton” and with that and an embarrassed Velouria trailing behind her, he and Keaton were left alone.

How displeasing.

Fernand crossed his arms, making a point he should hurry up because he was not a very patient man. Keaton avoided his eyes and preferred to have a staring contest with the floor than with him. And by his furrowed brow, one could say the floor was winning.

“You’re her father” Keaton blurted out suddenly, defeated, ashamed. It took the cavalier aback.

Fernand’s eyebrows raised in a disbelieving look and said “pardon?” understandably confused.

“Velouria. She is your… Your kit” after letting out a sigh and putting his hand on his temple he added “Yours and mine, that is”

Fernand’s entire brain glitches and dies by that confession.

What was Keaton talking about? Was he alright? Because the though of Fernand having a young from this guy? Ridiculous! Straight out defamation and lies! He was a man. Men could not bear children as a woman could! Unless Keaton hinted that they had adopted Velouria? But yet again, they both looked so alike, father and daughter.

“What is this farce!” cried Fernand, thankful no one was present to come and witness his red cheeks. They could pass of as anger but he knew better and was self conscious of his situation. He just wanted to punch this man in the face and be done with everything.

He will tell the summoner to put him into a different team for good now. He was done with the wolfskins! He had had enough of their games!

“Hey!” cried the wolf-man “It’s true, I swear!” and composing his demeanor he added sheepishly, a hand rubbing his neck and a pout on his lips “at least from where I come from it is”. 

“Impossible! you’re most likely out of your senses. Either you had something to drink before coming here, or you wolfskins have some sort of means to cloud your judgment because what you speak of lacks any logic or reason!”

Yelled Fernand at the top of his lungs in a panic, trying to make this man declare he was just joking or got confused. He didn’t know what kind of degenerated world Keaton came from, but back in **his** own world, men weren’t capable of conceiving; or such relationships were never seen as normal.

And if they were, he would have never accepted to consort someone like Keaton. No, he was not worth his time or a single glance from him. This peasant, what a joke!

“You birthed Velouria if that’s so hard for you to accept!” cried the wolf-man. Tired of his attitude.

“And I don’t know why or how you managed but you did and so, here we are!” he screamed at last.

Speechless and face as red as a cherry on top of a cake, Fernand sputtered some incoherencies before his face contorted in rage.

“Lies! All you said are just that! And even if there was a sliver of truth to them, I would have never, ever chosen you as a partner”

He hissed, hoping he had managed to hurt Keaton, to have put him into his place. But as Fernand deemed the conversation over and turned around to leave, he heard Keaton’s soft voice speak up.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t do it back then either”

If there was something that could mystify Fernand even more, that certainly was it. However, when he turned around to clarify what Keaton had meant, the other had already disappeared.

What had he meant by that? If he hadn’t wanted Keaton as well back in the wolfskin’s world, then… What was going on? He had to get answers!

But… did he really want to seek them?

*+*+*+*

Spending time with lady Azura was refreshing in on itself. She was kind and always seemed to give a wise word of advise to those soldiers who needed it the most. That’s something Fernand liked about her too. She didn’t impose her opinion on others’ issues.

And, with matters the likes Fernand had at the moment, having a soothing, confidential company was a blessing.

It’s not everyday that someone puts into you the idea that you could give birth. That you already did or that you were (tentatively) married off to some random guy and had a daughter together. It really caused a commotion inside Fernand’s mind and Azura noticed for he seemed distraught as he helped her with her embroidery.

“Fernand?” she called out softly, making the man jump slightly and right into attention.

“Yes, my lady! Is there anything I can do for you?”

She smiled sympathetically and continued to untangle her thread on his arms with slow steady circles. The activity was relaxing and even therapeutic to some extent. And truly this was the reason why she called for Fernand’s help. She wanted to have this conversation with him on a peaceful environment.

“No, all is well. I just” she paused to assess the look in his eyes. He looked at her attentively.

It was funny, when he was around people of noble birth, Fernand could mostly resemble a child in his devotion and need to please others’ expectations. He now looked at her with eagerness and wonder. He truly wanted to help her, to feel useful. It kind of made her sad.

“I know what Keaton spoke to you about” she noticed his hands tensing at her words and his uncomfortable shifting “And it worries me much seeing you so distressed. Care to share what’s on your mind?”

Fernand no longer looked at her but to the side. He bit his lower lip in contemplation and furrowed his brow in concern. Could he speak to someone about it?

If there was anyone capable of understanding, that was Azura. She knew those two wolfskins and could aid him further than anyone else in finding the truth to Keaton’s claims. Besides, he trusted her and her judgment and her silence. She may not be as trustworthy as Clive had once been, or Lord Berkut. But he would never rely such topics to them. No, these were things only women could understand, hence why it ate at Fernand’s strings. He didn’t understand his feelings or how he should feel about this whole situation honestly. Yet, Azura probably did, and so far, she was the only woman in Askr whom he felt at ease with.

Finally, he caved in.

“It’s just” he paused to breath in. Give himself strength.

“Lady Azura, is it normal from where you come from that…” he gulped suddenly. His mouth unusually dry.

“T-that men can bear children as a woman does? And, give birth like one?”

Her eyes shone in recognition and horror. Yet she forced her features to sooth into an example of calmness. She did not want to scare Fernand away.

She knew Keaton confessed to her Velouria was Fernand’s daughter, but… she never thought that it was like… Well, quite like that! She had thought perhaps he referred to Fernand as an adoptive parent. That something had happened to Velouria’s mother or something the like.

It was not unusual for children born during the war she came from to lose one if not both parents after all.

Sad, but true.

This, however..!

“I-I see” she continued. Her eyes focused on the task at hand weaving her thread around Fernand’s arms once again, a nervous reaction. She really didn’t feel ready to look him in the eye.

“No, Fernand. I’m sorry but from where I come from there’s no such thing. Perhaps It’s just innate from Keaton’s version of my world?” she proposed. And Fernand furrowed his brows in disgust, but not directed at her.

“I see”

“What else did he tell you?”

Her voice was calm. Almost a whisper. As if reassuring Fernand his secret and everything spoken here would remain as that. Locked away in shadows. That he had no reason to fear indiscretion from her part, she will keep his worries with her and herself only.

“Just that, somehow, I gave birth to his daughter and… And something else that haunts me until now. Something that doesn’t sound quite right”

She hummed telling him he could proceed, her hands stopped and she placed them over his, showing him her support. She looked at him in the eye, a look on them that said. ‘No matter what it is, I’m with you!’ the whole scene almost made Fernand cry.

“I told him that I would never want him as a partner. And, and he said that the _me_ of his world didn’t want him either” He gulped once more, his hands were trembling under him.

“What could that mean? If, if I didn’t want to be with him then… how? Velouria?” he wondered softly, vulnerable and afraid. Azura grasped his hands tightly and nodded her head.

“I understand your worry” she said. And truth be told she was also a tad bit scared. She knew how… aggressive, Keaton could be.

“Would it make you feel better if I spoke to him? Ask him what he means by such words?” she offered, trying to return the casual atmosphere by returning to her task of untangling thread. In return Fernand closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

“No. If it must be done. I want to do it myself”

She nodded and kept on working, both remained silent.

The days went by and Fernand still worked with his team of Norhians and the Lady Azura. But that didn’t mean things were easy or comfortable for him. Truth be told, being nearby the wolf-man or his daughter put him on edge, and he tried hard not to think about them too much or paid them any mind. They were strong creatures, they barely needed the help of anyone but each other.

“Daddy!”

He knew that voice belonged to Velouria, she was nearby fighting on her own last time he saw her. Azura was off to his other side, further away. Her distant cries of effort to keep the enemy at bay a disturbing sound for his ears, for he knew the danger it could imply for Azura’s life.

Though the lady of the lake was not strong enough to keep their enemies at bay, Keaton had taken charge of her security during this fight. And suddenly, jumped in front of her to protect her form an axe.

Fernand looked behind himself to see Velouria crying once more in distress. An archer had hurt her side and a swordsman attacked her relentlessly.

She could fend off against him but not against the projectiles. And despite his initial reluctance, Fernand sent his horse into a hurried gallop to get to her; for he knew his father would not be able to assist her as bussy as he was keeping Azura safe. He struck down a mage on his path that also went after the girl and upon arrival, the first thing he did was bring down the archer.

Velouria managed to end up the swordsman finally, and she looked at Fernand with confusion. He returned her stare with one of his own stern commanding glares and cried out.

“Don’t be careless! Go get treated at once! I’ll take care of this for now” and after saying that he fended off the spear of a flying soldier.

Turning around slowly, Velouria nodded once again and escaped the battle field, leaving Fernand to fend off her appointed portion of terrain.

Unbeknownst to them, Keaton had seen most of their interaction and turned off into his human self after he and Azura had struck down the last soldier nearby their zone.

Azura noticed him staring just as Fernand was done with the remaining enemies and called them both back to report to the summoner. She noticed Keaton tensing when Fernand addressed them both and their eyes met for a brief second. Frowning in worry, she grabbed his shoulder.

“I know you desire to be with him”

He growled “No, he wants nothing to do with us. I don’t want to _bother_ him with my presence” he scoffed. Obviously hurt.

She sighed.

“If you want him to understand, then explain to him how you feel. He needs to know the truth, whatever it may be, Keaton”

“But!”

“You care for him, don’t you? If you care for him you’ll tell him. He deserves to know whatever is bothering you right now if you plan to have him and Velouria get along”

And with that she followed Fernand back to Askr’s castle. Keaton, out there in the open, mused her odd but strangely logical words.

If he told Fernand everything, he wouldn’t want to be with him and his daughter. But If he didn’t, the cavalier would resent him for sure…

Decisions, decisions.

“Daddy he doesn’t like me!” cried out Velouria as she threw her arms around him and sobbed right into his chest.

He sighed and caressed his daughter’s head. His own mood sour for the topic at hand. He would have preferred to discuss this in her own room but she seemed to be more inclined to visit Keaton instead nowadays.

“He didn’t know about you Verlouria. But he’ll love you once he knows you better”

“No!” she cried out “I only have one daddy and that it’s you! I don’t need another, I want mom here!” she yelled and pressed herself tight against her dad, managing to hurt him a bit. He tried to ease her hold on him as he comforted her.

“But he, like me. Is your father from another world. You could give him a chance, right? He saved you in that battle, didn’t he?”

He sometimes forgot this Velouria was not the one he left back home, no. The sole strand of brown hair that hung from her forehead a testament of that.

His other daughter, his **real** daughter, was a pure, unaltered platinum blonde through and through. Just like her father. Just like Fernand.

“Just because he had to daddy! Besides, I wanted your help! Not his” she pouted with her face pressed against his chest where she just kept sniffing and sniffing him over and over again. Complimenting his scent. At least that was a trait this Velouria and his own had in common.

“May I come in?” rung a deep but low voice from the other side of the door of Keaton’s room. The wolfskin immediately perked up at that while Velouria got apprehensive of the whole situation. It was clear she did not like Fernand that much.

“Y-yeah, whatever” he played it cool, but he cursed his wagging tail. Even Velouria stifled a giggle for that when the man in question, Fernand, entered upon them.

He raised a brow but kept his comments to himself. He had come here with a goal after all.

“Velouria” he started, and the fact he wanted to speak to her made the weary child get away from her dad long enough to assess his question quick so she could continue nuzzling with her dad. She was not pleased to be interrupted.

Fernand nodded once he knew he had the young woman’s attention. “I heard from people you like to collect treasure. Is that right?” in truth. He also knew by the many encounters he had had with her in the past. But he believed reminding her of the reason why she was angry with him will not work on his favor.

The girl raised a brow and replayed dryly. 

“Aha”

But from his clasped hands on his back, Fernand offered her a big dust bunny, the biggest she had seen so far at the castle of Askr! And her eyes went wide.

“Where did you get this?!” she cried out, separating herself from her dad and cupping her new offered treasure on her hands.

“Lord Berkut requested me to clean his chambers. I did the same with mine and… well, this would be the end result”

She cried in delight once more and told her father she will go right now to add it to the rest of her collection. Fernand did not miss the way her tail waggled behind her as she went.

“You’re here” noted Keaton quietly after he was sure Velouria was out of sight. Fernand turned to him and nodded stern and calm, just like the first time he laid eyes on Fernand. Both, back at their shared world and here at Askr. Indulging in that memory, Keaton could not prevent the pleased tender smile that adorned his face.

Seeing Fernand getting along Velouria sent a pang of warmth to his heart as well. Warmth and longing.

“Why try to get along with her now?” wondered softly the Wolfskin, afraid If he sounded any more bitter than that, he would annoy Fernand and prompt him to leave. He did not want that, in fact, he would love to have Fernand stay as long as possible.

The cavalier, stiff as a plank for the awkwardness of his actual situation, but nonetheless determined enough to see his intent through, sighed his tension away and proceeded to explain.

“Should your words of before concerning Velouria’s parentage turn to be true. I would like to try and get to know her a bit better” Keaton would have liked to comment on the barely there kind of blush Fernand developed saying such words but remained silent, merely nodding his head in understanding.

“I acknowledge my behavior with her was inappropriate. More so if she sports the same noble blood as me”

Even if Keaton refrained from saying it out loud, he knew what Fernand was talking about. He wondered if telling Fernand _this_ Velouria wasn’t exactly their **real** daughter would do more harm than good at this point. Maybe later, when he was sure Fernand was fond of them enough to overlook the fact this Velouria was not his perfect noble blooded daughter but another version of her.

Damn! He hated this ‘different world’s’ thing!

However, before questions could be asked and before Keaton could make his thoughts known, did Fernand decide it was about a good moment as any to change topics.

He didn’t know if he should be glad or mortified.

“I believe there’s something we both must discuss” said the cavalier crossing his arms and walking right to Keaton’s bed behind the wolfskin.

He took a seat by the edge, his uncomfortable expression not going unnoticed by the beast-man.

“I see” came Keaton’s reply, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck in apprehension. With the beauty of Fernand and Velouria’s moment, he had forgotten that there was still tension between him and the cavalier.

“So, you do. Very well...” Fernand refused to look him in the eye. He was not ready for that yet, and frankly, the whole ordeal had him uncomfortable.

“Tell me everything. From the beginning, I mean” he finally managed to let out in a defeated breath.

Keaton, looking fearful. Opened his mouth to add something, yet Fernand interrupted him.

“And don’t hide anything. By your words I can only imagine what happened. But I must be sure. And only you hold the answers I seek” he said once again. His voice was firm and left no room for disagreements or retorts. Keaton sighed. Yes, he was just the same as the Fernand he knew.

Coming slowly to the edge of the bed as well he prepared to take a seat besides Fernand. However, just shy away of coming into contact with the soft mattress, did he notice the cavalier’s mortified face.

He knew the other tried hard to ignore it, maybe hide his disgust. But Keaton would not force him to endure his company. He moved away from the other man, almost an entire arm apart from him.

Sighing slowly, he looked down towards the grown. His eyes downcast and sad.

He knew what he had done, he felt no pride for his actions. Not now that he knew what they meant.

“Well. It all started when a group of Hoshidan soldiers invaded our territory during times of war…”

*-*-*

He knew the story was not necessary a happy one. But he believed deep down that he could still save something between him and the cavalier. He had seen and experienced the death of Fernand. **His** Fernand, once before. Back in their own shared world and unable to tell him how much he appreciated him, how much Keaton owed him. But his tale instead of bringing that reassurance to this _new_ Fernand, only drove him away.

He knew it had been the right thing to do. Azura was usually on the right, and deep down he knew it was what the voice in his head told him to do. But still, watching Fernand frown in disgust and leave in a storm of anger and repressed insults was the last thing he wanted.

And surely the last thing said to him by Fernand was not necessary.

“You awful, perverted disgusting beast! Get away from me and never come close again! EVER!”

That one really broke his heart.

Well, maybe he deserved it. Maybe he had blown his chance with **his own** Fernand and did not deserve to want to be with him again, to want a second chance. Maybe being in Askr and meeting this doppelganger of his partner was what he needed to help him move on and forget.

Fernand was better off without him. He never needed the wolfskin in his life, and never will.

Without Keaton, Fernand would still be alive back in his own world… or so he thought.

That same night, Azura came in late to check up on Fernand to the cavalier’s quarters, only to find the man laying curled up in bed facing away from her. He seemed distressed and she came in to assess the damage.

That night, Fernand clung to her like a child would to a mother and he told her everything. Azura paled and caressed his back and petted his hair through the whole story.

He had been violated, attacked and taken away by this wolf-man back in their shared world. Their daughter had not been born from their love but from a horrible crime and sin committed by her father Keaton, and honestly, Azura felt nauseated.

She spilled a few silent tears as she comforted the trembling noble man. Both had feared the outcome to Keaton’s cryptic words could be a bad one. But they just didn’t know how bad until now.

Azura felt so disappointed in her wolfskin friend, but more so, she felt sorry for Fernand.

But there was just so much she could do.

*-*-*

Fernand spent more time with his daughter Velouria, and the child turned out to be a dear despite her initial cold attitude. Perhaps just a tad bit clingy (if he must be modest about her obsession with both of her fathers)

All it took was for him to try to understand his tentative daughter’s tastes a little bit more (even if he believed them weird) for him to start winning her over. Now, the girl had reverted from her cautious behavior and openly welcomed Fernand with a quick hug and a comment for his scent. From which he felt embarrassed.

Lord Berkut knew, he had to in order to not look suspicious spending so much time with the younger girl. And despite this unwelcome outcome, he repeated over and over again how awfully loyal he was to his Lord Berkut, and that he would never fail him or leave him second place now that he had found himself a daughter.

The Rigelian heir refused to talk to Fernand for a few days. Fernand grew weary and sad over this fact. But before he knew it, Berkut was back on his life shouting his lungs out at him as always, he probably had had a hard time assimilating the idea that his right hand man could and indeed have had a child.

After their misunderstanding, Fernand noticed that Berkut seemed to come around him more frequently, sometimes not to give orders but just to acknowledge his presence or scan his surroundings. And this baffled Fernand. But in truth, Berkut was just weary of Keaton and he made himself present whenever the beast was nearby.

When he noticed this fact, It made Fernand feel somehow ashamed that his Lord cared for him in such a way.

It seems rape was indeed a crime Lord Berkut did not stay idle for. And because of that, his Lord despised both Keaton and Velouria. Despite Fernand’s attempts to at least make him accept the girl.

“Second daddy, What do you have for me today?” said the aforementioned girl as she came to Fernand and hug him by the side as tight as she would Keaton. Sniffing at his clothes in content.

He was aware that at this time there were more heroes around. So he opted to whisper a tad bit harshly. “Velouria please, don’t call me that! People would think it weird” or believe Fernand a pervert. Pick your favorite.

From the Pegasus riding sisters, the oldest ones already suspected of him and sent him odd looks when he walked by them. Also, an eyepatch wearing archer licked his lips and winked at him whenever he was nearby. Loathsome, he did not want to be thought the same as him. Velouria should learn to better control herself.

“Rude!” she whined but not really angry. “You are my daddy as much as my wonderful daddy is!” she said referring to Keaton, and somehow tightening her hold. “People can go suck a lemon for all I care”

He sighed, let it for his daughter to be this stubborn.

“At least call me Fernand alright? Use my name in public”

She hid her face on his side and complained “Nu-uh. That does not show how much I care”

He was getting angry. No daughter of his would be this misbehaved. “Velouria” he called sternly, her ears went backwards expecting the lecture.

“You will do as I say and call me Fernand in public, or I won’t let you come near me again. Nor will I bring you the dust bunnies I find here” he felt that was the weirdest and stupidest grounding ever but it hit right home as Velouria paled and separated from him. Her eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would and I will little lady” he continued, placing both his hands on his back and glancing at Velouria in true seriousness. She looked hurt, but with a final pout, she relented.

“Alright. No more second daddy in public, I get it”

“And what else?” he needed to know she hadn’t forgotten.

“And no-one but daddy and Lady Azura should know you are my precious daddy too” she concluded kicking dust. Fernand nodded, pleased by her cooperation.

“Very well my girl. If you want to, and we are not needed to march or battle tonight, we both could go outside treasure hunting”

If Velouria looked like a kicked puppy at the moment, it certainly faded away after Fernand promised to spend more time with her that way. She loved treasure hunting and as soon as he said he would come with her too, her eyes shone the brighter Fernand had seen them and hugged him tightly.

“It’s a deal then, second daddy!” and giggling, she took off.

Fernand did not overlook her slip up, she probably did it on purpose anyway. And so loud too! Gosh this girl!

He cried after her, Telling her she better not call him that again when a hand fell upon his shoulder making him turn around on reflex and grab at the offending wrist in a painful grip.

To his surprise, it was Keaton. The only wolfskin he still couldn’t stand. He glared at the man and let his hand go roughly while asking rudely what did he want.

“I…” he still felt uneasy around Fernand, he knew the man hated him for what he had essentially done to his person in his own world. And that hurt him. He wanted Fernand to not only get along with Velouria but also with him.

He missed the man a lot in his life and now that he had him back he didn’t want to have anything to do with the wolf-man. He dispelled his thoughts and just said.

“I’m just thankful you are spending so much time with her”

Fernand scoffed.

“As evidence suggest, she is my daughter. Is only normal I wish to be with her” He refused looking at Keaton in the eye, refused to acknowledge his presence.

“Our **real** daughter though is back in my world”

There, he did it. He had dropped the hypothetical bomb, but he could not stand the thought of keeping yet another secret from the Cavalier. As he deserved to know how he sired her, he deserved to know this Velouria was not his by birth.

Fernand tensed.

That would imply the girl was not noble by blood. That would mean this daughter of his was the real daughter of some peasant man or woman or whatever matter of person Keaton had bedded back in the world _she_ came from to have her. He should be mad about that. Should want to stop seeing Velouria on the spot!

But, he couldn’t.

Because despite this new turn of events, he thought of her as family. Enough time had passed, bonds, even if flimsy. Had been made. And Fernand appreciated having found family, albeit the circumstances leading to it were weird and nightmarish frankly. But family was family.

And he certainly missed his own every single day.

“Well” he started, resolute and firm. “Until the time comes, if it does at all. When my true daughter steps foot on Askr. Then I will make up for the lost time with her” he closed his eyes determined.

He had made up his mind.

“And I will continue to care for this Velouria until her real mother arrives to Askr. That as much I can offer her” turning to Keaton, but not really looking at him Fernand nodded and left.

The wolf-man didn’t attempt to stop him either.

That night Velouria was running wild among the trees and hills. Her nose twitching as she ran to the nearest spot where treasure could be found. However, Fernand was final she must not bring any dead animals back to the castle, as it could make the other soldiers get sick. She groaned but he insisted on it if she wished to go with him at all.

Truth be told he was worried about her choices for treasures, he will have to keep a better eye on her atop his other many duties. Right now, for being with her he was loosing sleep because he would have to do all the work Lord Berkut ordered from him for tomorrow. He won’t be sleeping tonight once again.

Well, not that it was a rare occurrence as of late.

“Velouria remember what we agreed! No dead animals or rotting food!” he called out when she was out of sight. It truly was dark out and he barely could see past his nose. He had half a mind to turn on his lamp when he heard a sound come from the shadows. He tensed.

“Velouria?”

No one answered. If else, the area grew deadly silent. Not a good sign.

“Velouria!” he cried in warning before a blinding light hit him and he ended up sprawled on the floor.

He coughed and whizzed. What had that been? Magic perhaps? He was not that good sustaining those kind of injuries as perhaps his Lord Berkut or Mathilda were. Damn.

“Death to Askr!” cried out the unidentified mage as they prepared another spell to finish him off. At least if he died Velouria would be alright. She had to have noticed the danger by now. He hoped she was wise and ran.

However, before the spell connected with his flesh. A ferocious growl was heard and the mage sent out a cry of distress and agony. Then, a wet crouching sound and then silence. The mage was no more and Fernand didn’t know what had happened.

He heard the panting and the snorts of air. His savior was a beast. And the only beast nearby was Velouria. He had half a mind to scold her for her recklessness!

He got up in clumsy legs, coming forward to reproach her lack of care to the approaching girl when said creature laughed deeply and low.

This was not Velouria.

“Hey” it said, smirking down at Fernand. The man frowned and crossed his arms displeased.

It was Keaton.

“Don’t _hey_ me! What were you doing?”

“I was saving your life sir Cavalier” smiled widely the wolf-man feeling smug about the whole situation as he called off his transformation. Fernand glared in return.

“I saw that happen. What were **you** doing here, I mean?”

It amused Keaton seeing the man so riled up, it was better than having him act all solemn and calm. **His** Fernand had been quick to incense, specially if it was Keaton the one he had to deal with. And he made an ordeal out of every little thing. He had loved it, found it refreshing at the time. And now was not any different.

“I followed you”

He breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

“Of course” he hissed “the question here then, is why?”

“I worried you two were here alone. And I was right to be”

Fernand grabbed at his temples at this point and sighed. One hand extended to have Keaton shut up. He felt a migraine building behind his brow.

“Yeah I get it, You were worried about Velouria. In that case I strongly advice to seek her out. I lost track of her earlier” explained the cavalier attempting to end the conversation at that. Though Keaton grabbed at his arm and had him in place.

“She is alright actually, I ran into her before the mage came out. Told her to return to the castle. That I will keep you safe”

“ _Daddy! But he’s alone!”_ he remembered her cry back to him as he rushed to get to Fernand’s side, leave it to Velouria to get so distraught in her hunts to not notice Fernand had not followed her that far. He just hoped not to get lost on his way back to the cavalier before trouble found the blonde man instead.

And io and behold. That’s exactly what had happened.

Leave it to Fernand to go outside unarmed, jeez.

The platinum blonde looked at him with wide defiant eyes. Not able to comprehend why Keaton thought himself with the right to touch him so casually. He bated the offending hand away harshly and spat “Well if she’s alright I guess your job here is done! No need to linger here any longer!”

But to his surprise, and before he could walk away this time, Keaton grabbed at his arm once more and spun him around to face him. The face of the wolf-man reflected a seriousness and lack of patience the like Fernand had yet to see on his features. His raw frustration seeping through him like a mist that had Fernand wide eyed staring back. The Wolf-man growled lowly. A warning.

“No” barely containing his voice from sounding anymore feral. But the husky hiss was more than enough to estrange the cavalier and make him realize that, despite his aloof appearance most of the time, Keaton was still a dangerous beast.

“You. I also worried about you. Are you ok?”

The tenderness in which he said the last words had Fernand struggling with his open mouth like a fish out of water. He reprimanded himself when he caught on with his involuntary reactions however, and merely nodded his head.

“Yes, your timing was perfect so I just got minor injuries. I believe I should go get them treated before they get worst. I suppose I owe you my… my **_gratitude._**

Gosh it was so hard to say that! To admit his life had been saved by a vulgar peasant while he had been strolling around disarmed. Oh, the things Lord Berkut would say about that!

Actually, he had to make sure Keaton did not mention this incident with his Lord shall he wish to be punished by his lack of preparation. He was about to tell Keaton to remain silent about the whole thing when a hand rested on the side of his face, the thumb caressing his cheek tenderly.

Once more, Keaton had been able to leave the incensed Fernand speechless. The cavalier’s brain short circuited then and there making poor Fernand unable to process what was going on. Yet, he understood that was not something he wanted happening, and he defiantly glared at the wolf-man.

“They hurt you” simply stated Keaton in that deep foreign feral voice of him. The one that actually make Fernand feel nervous. He made the cavalier think he was in the hands of a monster.

“I have to protect you, last time I failed. I promised myself not to let that happen this time”

He noticed Keaton’s eyes shine in a weird way and his pupils had become as small as dots in this his human form. His eyes were wide, too wide, and solely focused on some point of Fernand’s face. He looked dazzled or even outright drugged as his other hand left Fernand arm to cup the other side of his face.

“Mine, don’t lose what’s mine” he spoke mostly to himself as he kept on grabbing at Fernand’s face and looking at him intensely.

That was it.

Fernand’s fight or flee response kicked In a panic and he pried Keaton’s hands from his face and turned around to escape this odd acting wolfskin. Keaton’s glazed eyes snapped to attention and growled in displeasure by his escape.

As he went, Fernand heard a powerful howl and then the sounds that generally indicated a beastly individual had transformed. He felt chills run down his spine but he did not stop running.

Keaton followed the retreating form of Fernand, guided by a primal instinct that made him, **forced** him to want to grab the man and take him far away somewhere safe. He ran full speed on all fours gaining fast on the smaller platinum blonde who was getting close to Askr castle.

He had to scoop him away before that!

Fernand was grateful that despite the danger of multiple attacks day-in day-out, the order of heroes had let the back doors open. He supposed they knew there were soldiers out there like him who still needed to come back as such a late hour. And his question was answered when at the door stood prince Alphonse and a few guards protecting that entrance from all but their own soldiers. Fernand greeted him quickly, and his nervousness must have been noticed when he attempted to throw the doors open in a hurry.

Alphonse grabbed at his shoulders and asked in fear what had happened, why was Fernand so terrified. But said cavalier just shook his head, apologized with the prince and demanded to be let inside.

Prince Alphonse tried again to make him talk, this time soothing his voice so it didn’t aggravate Fernand’s state, yet a powerful howl was heard at the distance and they saw the figure of a transformed wolfskin coming towards them. Fernand paled and demanded them open the doors, claiming that thing was coming for him and only him, that it would leave them alone and he had to go inside the castle **now.**

Alphonse tried to make sense of everything but when the beast was closer and he could see it better, he noticed it was…

“Keaton?” much to his confusion he saw the monster was in fact their wolfskin ally. But why would Keaton go after Fernand?

However, before he could comprehend the whole situation, they heard a howl and a cry of “Mine!” coming from the mouth of the beast.

Knowing this was a dangerous situation, Alphonse ordered his men to go inside and bring the summoner to them and some other things Fernand didn’t catch because he had scurried inside along the retreating soldiers. He made his way in a mad dash to his room receiving strange glances from the other _heroes_ as he went.

He failed to notice a white and blue cladded individual calling out softly after him in concern. But after Fernand got to his door, opened it and locked it behind himself he heard the screams, the yells that the castle was being attacked. A sole individual ordering to not harm the rampaging beast with his next words being: where is the summoner?!

Fernand was panting in fear and he retreated to the farthest corner of his room, his back pressed against the stone wall. The cries were less strong here, but he made out the words “Because he’s my daddy! you idiot!” and he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face at that. Velouria must have caught on with everything and now tried to keep Keaton’s feral form from harm. How ironic.

As he sighed at the absurdity of all of this he yelped in surprise when at his door a banging was heard. It looked like whoever was outside wanted to tackle the door out of their way. Fernand trembled there on his spot by the wall dreading the worst. He knew the thing outside was Keaton, who else would have come to his room? Lord Berkut perhaps? or maybe Clive trying to sooth things over? but it was obvious this was not any of them.

He gulped, his mouth dry.

“Fernand!” Cried the voice outside in all of its distorted glory. It rumbled all around his room despite the beast being out of it.

“Out of the way!” he heard him say as his claws (oh gods! they sounded as sharp as swords!) scratched on the wood of his door managing for the sound of it, to chip it away. He whimpered and sat in his corner, eyes trained on the door and knees brought to his face. His whole body trembling.

Just as the resistance of the door seemed to lose the battle against Keaton’s efforts, Fernand heard a soft calming melody. It seeped away his fear and panic and helped him realize it was not just any voice, any song. It was lady Azura’s.

“… _Destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach”_

He heard the wolfskin growl in annoyance and a voice calling further away _‘Azura don’t!’_ but the song continued and the growling grew even more desperate.

_“Yet, the waters ever change... ”_

Just at that part the growling from Keaton changed from feral to more human sounding and just as everything seemed to be over a voice called out “Daddy!” and with that he knew it was safe outside. But still he didn’t want to open the door.

Or what was left of it.

A knocking was heard on the other side. Gentle and soothing for Fernand knew who that knocking belonged to. He had heard it many times before.

Azura’s.

Hesitantly he opened the broken door and saw her beautiful smiling face. He released the breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded at her his thanks.

“All is well, Fernand. Keaton’s beast is under control now. You may come out”

He appreciated her reassurance but still shook his head.

“No, my lady. I-I would prefer to stay inside if I’m excused”

But before Azura could answer, a second voice responded.

“But you have to Fernand. You need to explain what happened here”

It was the summoner. Arms crossed in evident annoyance. Besides him, General Anna, Princess Shareena and Prince Alphonse looked at him, everyone in a different way.

He gulped. He was not very much a man of crowds like these. To his left and massaging his throbbing head was Keaton, who was hugged closely by a trembling Velouria. He patted her head with one hand as he saw Fernand come out of the door and go towards the summoner. When Fernand returned the gesture however, Keaton casted his glance away in shame.

Fernand had explained them that it had to do with an encounter they both had with a mage. That it almost kills him but Keaton stopped him before that could happen. He said he had no idea why the wolfskin lost his composure after that.

Truth be told he didn’t want to tell.

“Wolfskins are territorial and protective by nature” they heard a groggy voice respond behind Fernand. It was Keaton, Veloria still clinging to him.

“I knew there may be other enemies nearby and since Fernand is my partner most of the time I sensed the need to keep him safe. I was on edge however, and he must have done something to thick me off that I don’t remember”

Anna frowned at him. In fact everyone did but she was the one to voice it out.

“You mean. That you wanted to protect him and yet you attacked him?” she didn’t sound convinced at all.

“I ended up the mage, didn’t I? But we wolfskins are a difficult bunch. If I sensed more fighting and Fernand did something to stop me from it, then I would have turned on him from stopping me”

Velouria nodded, yet she looked unsure. At least that’s what Fernand noticed. She was his daughter and he had spent enough time with her to notice these things.

“Aaaaalright?” drawled out the general still sceptic about the whole thing. But she shrugged it off and instead complained about all the work it would take to fix the ornate wooden door of Fernand’s room.

Meanwhile Shareena came shyly forward and asked Fernand if he was alright, to which he merely nodded. Too confused about everything that had been said to paid any mind to something else.

Why had Keaton lied like that? Why protect him in that way when he had done that to the wolfskin? At least he thought he may have done something terrible for both father and daughter looked worse for wear and the latter was shaking.

He refused to look their way out of discomfort.

Prince Alphonse came to him as well and requested him to find a partner to spend the night with. At least until his door was repaired. He first thought on Lord Berkut, but his Lord probably wouldn’t be very welcoming of his company. Or so though Fernand. He was not worthy enough to share his Lord’s chambers with him.

The only people he knew here and who had spoken more than three words with Fernand had been his first partners Takumi and Xander, but he knew there was tension among them and their families, so adding Fernand as a charge would do no good to any of them.

Maybe Clive?

No! What was he thinking about? He and Clive were nothing now, not even if there was a truce going on between the deliverance members and Lord Berkut’s army.

Absolutely not!

“He may stay with me for as long as he needs” came the soft melodious voice of Azura, directed at prince Alphonse. The scandal was easily written on the faces of everyone present after that simple statement.

“L-lady Azura!” cried Fernand in mortification. He could not believe his friend had proposed such a thing.

“I’m sorry my Lady, but that would be most inappropriate… ” started Alphonse but she silenced him with her hand.

“No, it’s the only way. My singing can help him if something like this repeats through the night. And Keaton trusts me. We've known each other longer than our time in Askr. He wouldn’t dare hurt me. And thusly he won’t hurt Fernand”

“But my lady! What would the rest of the army say? What would your family think about this!” cried out Fernand, clearly mortified that such a thing would take place. He was one to believe only couples or matrimonies should share a bed or a room. What Azura talked about was scandalous!

“They know me very well, probably they would expect me to come up with something like this” and she laughed a bit.

Much to their discontent, and after Anna and the summoner finished talking about money and repairs, and finally caught on with what was going on with Azura’s proposal, they all came to the conclusion it was the best idea. Despite some not liking it more than others.

The summoner came towards both of them and asked them to request for anything shall they need it. Azura nodded her thanks and softly called for Fernand to follow her.

He was still shocked by Azura’s decision and dare he say, ashamed. He knew Lady Azura was fair and beautiful. And that would look rather bad on him for taking advantage of her kindness. God’s in heaven! what would Lord Berkut say if he knew this was happening?!

For a moment Fernand sputtered and thanked Azura but he said he couldn’t do this. She set her brow in a frown and took back his hand, telling him should there be any opposition in the matter form anyone, including his Lord. She will give them a piece of her mind. He panicked but still let the princess led him away.

He was just so tired.

Once they reached her chambers she invited Fernand over to sit by the foot of the bed. He begrudgingly did as told and kept his head hanging low in shame. She smiled tenderly at him and softly requested him to tell her what had happened.

“The truth please” she warned before he could even think about lying to her.

And he crumbled down.

He told her about everything. About the mage, Keaton’s odd behavior and how he prosecuted Fernand after he ran away from the beast in fear.

Azura understood his mortification better now. Fernand knew how Keaton had dragged his other version of himself away and sired Velouria. He probably had that in his subconscious and prompted him to panic and escape the beast.

He was afraid Keaton would do the same to him. And it was one of the things he had confessed to her that night were the truth was revealed and she found him trembling and sobbing alone in his room. That scared Fernand the most about being alone with the wolfskin.

She shook her head and threw her dainty arms over him, hugging Fernand warmly.

“It’s alright. You’re safe here. He can’t hurt you anymore”

Fernand melted in her arms and cried his panic and fear induced tears away. Until now, he had had the cue to break down and he would use it. He trusted Azura, he knew she was good and his current lifeline to affront this nightmare that was his staying on the castle of Askr.

As Fernand stained her shoulder with his tears, she began thinking about some efficient way to better help this distressed man. She truly cared for Fernand, and it did not help that he looked like her missing son Shigure. She sighed. Perhaps asking Velouria why her father acted that way would be safer than outright asking Keaton.

She would propose the idea to Fernand after the night was over and he had rested and calmed down.

The entire castle was weary of both Fernand and Keaton, they sent suspicious glances their way and kept murmuring things that hurt Azura’s heart. She walked besides him whenever Lord Berkut was unavailable to do so. Probably out in a mission or perhaps on one of his moods against the platinum blonde cavalier.

After he got word that Fernand was staying with Azura, he nearly murders his right hand man on the spot for his indecency. Yet, as she had said, Azura got between the Rigelian prince and his soldier, and explained to Berkut they were doing this until Keaton calmed down or Fernand’s room was ready.

Berkut, of course, kept refusing to let the other man share a room with a maiden, but Azura was firm and said that if Keaton came to bother someone else sharing a room with Fernand, a battle would arise and that was something no one wanted happening.

Berkut caved in after agonizing minutes of arguing. And he had told Fernand he wished to speak with him in private later. The topic should have been a shocking one, for Fernand looked awfully distracted and depressed.

His stay in this castle was really affecting his health and Azura worried for him. She felt responsible because it was one of her friends the one causing Fernand such levels of stress.

Most would ask why Azura felt compelled to aid such an insufferable man, for she knew Fernand had not taken his time to make friends inside the walls of the castle aside her and his Lord. Many had a bad opinion regarding the green clad cavalier but she knew Fernand better than most at this point.

Arguments were varied, most centered on his inability to accept people of low birth was his equals or even friend material. She knew Fernand’s mindset was crude and horrible to consider a widespread ideology. But she had to yet see her friend mistreat any of the low born peasants that littered castle Askr.

Was Fernand a bad man who sis not deserve Azura’s consideration then ?

No, he wasn’t. And the way he worried his company would tarnish Azura’s image was enough proof he was indeed a nice man. Misguided, yes. But kind and sweet deep inside. She will not give up on him as long as she stayed in this castle.

She guided him to the mess hall to grab something to eat. It seems that only him and Berkut were part of the Rigelian army who ended up stranded here, for she knew, by mouth of Alm’s himself, that most of the people from the deliverance were present at the castle. And they mostly gathered together at the same table and eyed the platinum blonde with looks that went from disappointment to hate whenever he passed them by. And today was no exception.

Fernand ignored them however, clearly accustomed to the treatment, and took a seat in front of her.

Fernand decided he will go and grab the food for both of them and Azura smiled and thanked him. After a while, more people came to feast and among them was Azura’s family. They didn’t trust Fernand either, but they knew just how stubborn their sister could be.

Corrin ran towards the blue haired Lady squealing and sitting by her table in front of her. Her pale blonde sister-cousin had almost the same shade of hair as Fernand, and she could almost picture them as siblings in her mind. Corrin decided to have lunch with her for it had been so long since they last saw each other, and of course with her also came Elise, Camilla, little Sakura and as expected from her, Hinoka. Worried about Sakura’s choice for meal partners.

When Fernand came back he was thrown aback by the amount of people gathered by their once empty table. However, as the gentleman he was, he said nothing and processed to give the food he carried to his original companion taking a seat next to Corrin. No matter how warm his cheeks felt all the while.

Azura smiled and greeted him back enthusiastically as well as Elise did. Camilla joked if he was fancying his precious little sister to which Azura groaned and Fernand almost chokes on his food. Hinoka did not beat on the bush however, and outright told Fernand she did not like him spending so much time with Azura outside of battles and missions, specially the fact they both shared the same quarters and invited him to leave her alone rather aggressively.

Azura called out to Hinoka. Telling her she was capable of taking her own decisions and that he was just a friend. Camilla, because she couldn’t stay away from teasing anyone. Joked that friends don’t share the same room or have meals together this often, setting her comment as mere mocking with that characteristic laugh of hers at the end.

She usually didn’t mind Camilla’s playful side, but Fernand was present, and he looked uncomfortable. She sent him an apologetic look.

Corrin tried to make things better, but Elise, as clueless as ever, jumped right in to exclaim her sister Azura could not date Fernand because she was already married. Hinoka responded with an affirmative hum and Sakura looked the same as Fernand, both wanted to leave the place. Not comfortable with the topic discussed at the dinner table.

Camilla hummed her disappointment. Telling them Fernand was just ‘ _so cute_ ’ and that as far as she knew Azura’s husband was not around. And what he didn’t know didn’t hurt. This level of teasing however was uncalled for. And actually Azura begged Camilla to remain silent. Just then, Fernand got up form the table, excused himself and exited the mess hall. His plate almost full left behind.

Azura huffed and attempted to get up but Corrin stopped her, asking if all was alright. She could see in the faces of all of her sisters that they were apologetic (perhaps Sakura wanted to cry) and this made her calm down and explain. Without spilling Fernand and Keaton’s secret, why she felt the need to help the man.

She missed Shigure. And he reminded her of him.

Not entirely a lie, but at least this calmed her distrusting sisters.

She only hoped Fernand did not save her any resentment. For she would not be able to fix things as fast as she would have liked, not with her family hovering over her like this.

Fernand walked fast through the hallways. If there was someone that had yet to go to the mess hall and still roamed around, they looked at him in confusion.

Usually he was the portrait of elegance and calmness, but here in Askr, after meeting those wolfskins, he had turned to slack off and slip off more usually than not in his duties. And Azura’s family teasing had made him remember how much he had changed for the worst.

Back home he would never accept sleeping alongside a maiden, much less an already married woman! Had Azura told him before he would have gone partner up with someone else! Why didn’t she tell him? Was she thinking like Camilla? No, Azura was too pure for that. She would never act in that suggested way.

But still that managed to put a lump in his throat and made him leave immediately. It didn’t help his cheeks were so red to prompt for more teasing. Or the people he was about to argue with were all royalty, and women, and Azura’s family.

He just couldn’t do this anymore. He came to a stop just outside one of the gardens of Askr’s castle. Off to the side a clocked figure worked tirelessly tending to a patch of flowers, but aside from that he was alone. He didn’t mind that person there. Idunn was known to mind her own business after all.

He took seat by the edge of the central fountain, his back facing the door he had come from and his form obscured by the statue spurting water.

He took a deep breath, trying to reorganize his thoughts, his priorities. He was a mess right now.

“second…! I mean. Fernand!” called a voice behind him and he groaned in anticipation. He liked Velouria, but right now he wished to be alone.

In a heartbeat she was besides him hugging his side.

“Second daddy, what’s wrong? I haven’t seen you in forever!”

He sighed, hand to his temples and voice soft with tiredness

“It’s only been a few days. And please keep calling me Fernand, Idunn is here”

She pouted.

“She is too far off! And yes it feels like forever when my dear darling second father is not with me!”

He had to admit to himself, feeling valued and loved by another was something Fernand always missed and wanted, but with her it was ridiculous! He will have to have a serious tactful conversation with Velouria about her clingy tendencies with both of her parents. Was she like this with any family member or just them?

But maybe later. He was not in the mood for anything.

“Second daddy you look pale” and she started sniffing his shoulder “And you don’t smell your usual self. It’s not good. Are you ill? Are you ok?! “

She hugged him so tight he thought he might suffocate.

“Velouria! please not so tight! And yes, I’m fine. I just have issues sleeping lately. And I guess I skipped my meal”

Before he could leave their conversation at that and ask nicely to please be left alone, the wolfskin gave him a last squeeze and jumped to her feet.

“Then that’s it daddy! I’ll bring you food so you get better! Wait for me here!” and like that she was gone in a rush.

Fernand looked after her and sighed, he was not that hungry, maybe if he had told her what he wanted to eat would have been ideal, he knew Velouria to be overly excited about helping those she loved, she really had her heart on her sleeve and it shone brighter when around her fathers.

If she brought a whole buffet with her though (which he didn’t doubt she would do) he was afraid of hurting her feelings by not eating what she brought.

Just by that thought, his stomach protested. He will have to be more strict with her.

“Velouria? What are you…”

Fernand froze, he knew that voice and It’s owner. All of his problems started with him and him alone. He furrowed his brow, ready to get up and leave when the voice yelled upon entering the gardens:

“Fernand!” with the raw happiness a child calls out any of their parents or friends. A pure innocent joy that had Fernand reminding himself this man had hurt him and antagonized him more than once.

Nothing good could come off of Keaton.

“Fernand there you are!” he knew the wolfskin was in front of him but he didn’t look up.

“I was looking for you. I…I haven’t seen you in a while. I couldn’t explain what happened and... And apologize” he breathed at last. And honestly, Fernand didn’t care.

He hummed in mild interest, ignoring the wolfskin all together. And upon noticing the way he was being ignored, keaton’s tail sagged further between his legs.

“Yeah, about the mage and the prosecution… I’m sorry for coming after you like that. It’s just that my wolfskin side wanted to keep you safe” he explained, hand rubbing the back of his neck while he carefully assessed the irresponsive Fernand for a reaction. He saw a glare forming, and finally Fernand looked up.

“safe? Safe?! Keep ME safe?” he raised his voice. Forgetting the fact they may have company. He didn’t know if Idunn was still there.

“What part of that was meant for keeping me safe? It looked like you wanted to end me! and the door you broke is testament of what you would have done to me had you gotten close enough!” screamed the cavalier coming to his feet. He wanted Keaton away from him and his business, out of his life.

“No Fernand!” yelled Keaton. Wishing to reach out and touch his shoulder but refrained, sans he makes the man more hysterical.

“I wanted to take you away some place safe! You had been hurt, I saw your injuries and I lost it!” the cavalier frowned in confusion and stepped back a bit. Keaton sighed and elaborated.

“When a wolfskin’s mate or pups are in danger we get aggressive. My instinct told me to protect you and get you to safety…” before he could finish however, Fernand cried out.

“Get me to safety?! And I guess that does not include the Askr castle? because you clearly wanted to take me away from here!” yelled the cavalier pointing his index finger accusingly to his companion’s face, who flinched slightly.

“Admit it! You wanted to whisk me away the same way you did with the other Fernand! Claiming protection, but what does it matter when we were both alone? Would you have refrained from imposing yourself on me? Trying to impregnate me against my consent to sire a child once more? I’m not that Fernand! I can’t have children! Get that into your head and leave me alone...!”

Just as he yelled that part and he took breath to yell once more, Fernand’s face lost its edge and he groaned in pain, his knees buckling under him. In a heartbeat Keaton was there, supporting his weak form.

“Damn it” he whispered, angry with his weak body and stupid, stupid! Keaton for having caught him in such a vulnerable moment. He wanted to look strong and imposing, threatening Keaton into leaving him alone for good. But even in that he was a failure. He got silent and glared at nothing and everything at once.

“I care not for such things Fernand” he heard the wolfskin whisper in an unusual deep commanding voice, though it was calm and soothing. Domineering on the way it made Keaton’s words sound. He had only heard it once before. Back in the forest, before he transformed and went after him. This was more wolf than man. This fact sent a chill down Fernand’s spine

“Want it or not I consider you my mate, wherever you come from for me it will be the same” he whispered in his ear, arms full of the weakened Fernand, supporting his weight.

“I love you and I care for you. And now It’s my chance to right my wrongs and prove to you how much I loved you. Still do”

He felt wetness on his neck and he knew Keaton was crying. He had refused to acknowledge the fact this wolf-man besides him not only lost the bearer of his child but also kind of his wife? Mate, mate! That was better! When he lost that other Fernand. And it made him feel a tad bit guilty.

It made him think on how inconsiderate he had probably been with Keaton... but yet again, the actions Keaton took to claim **that** Fernand as his mate were deplorable, and this Fernand didn’t approve of them and thusly didn’t fully care what Keaton was going through.

Shouldn’t care what Keaton was going through, but he did all the same. If only just a bit.

“But I’m not the Fernand you lost. You don’t have to prove anything to me”

He placed his hand on Keaton’s shoulder and pushed so he could be more outright. He was almost the wolfskin’s height so being hunched hurt his back. As he straightened himself however, Keaton did not lose time and clung to him tightly. Now he knew where Velouria got that from.

“Then It’s to prove it to me, that I cared for you back then and there as I do here and now” he looked past Fernand’s shoulder towards the entrance to the gardens behind them. The imposing form of the castle reminding him of the times he sneaked through the Rigelian castle and into Fernand’s room to visit baby Velouria.

The way **his** Fernand lectured him to be more careful when visiting gave him hope the cavalier felt something for him other than hatred, but he never found out, and the tombstone with Fernand’s name and the flowers freshly picked by the wolfskin and his daughter back in his own world were testament of their silence; of their ignorance and all the feelings they had lost and dug into the earth alongside Fernand’s body.

He missed him. And being able to see him again and perhaps commence anew was what had Keaton so smitten with this new Fernand. But it only served him to remember what he lost and his mistakes, over and over again.

He cradled the cavaliers head against his shoulder and whispered. “I will leave you alone as you wish. But know that no matter what happens. I still love you and will come for you to keep you safe” he promised. And just as he had come to hug the man, he let him go and smiled.

“Good day sir Fernand!” back to his aloof self. Back to his clueless character that wagged his tail at everything and got lost easily around the castle. Fernand was flabbergasted, but just as he came to voice his opinion, he heard Velouria asking Keaton what he was still doing here.

He told her he stayed to sooth things over with Fernand but he had to leave now. He sent the aforementioned man a cheerful salute with his hand and took off, probably to get lost somewhere.

Thankfully for Fernand, he noticed Idunn was gone, meaning she probably hadn’t seen anything. Good.

Velouria exclaimed how happy she was both her fathers got along once more and presented Fernand with a bowl of soup, bread and plain water. He sighed contently and thanked her softly. He felt drained already.

Maybe he was indeed getting sick?

Resting after his meal would do him good, and eating right there by the edge of the fountain, and petting Velouria’s head resting on his knee as he ate, he considered Keaton’s words.

Love.

Keaton loved him and wanted to keep him safe. No matter if he was not the Fernand he loved. And no matter if this was not his real daughter, he still cared for her too, didn’t he?

Could he do this? Could **he,** Fernand, protect those he loved even if they were not from his same world? Like Lord Berkut for example? If his lord hated him?

He stopped eating for a moment when he realized that, yes. Yes, he would.

And not only that, but he considered for a minute what the other Fernand would have thought out of all of this.

Did his other self loved Keaton back? Did he forgive the wolfskin for forcing him to have their mutual child? Did he love his wolfskin family?

He was not sure, but looking at the dozing off girl leaning on his leg contently, he realized that. Yes, he was willing to try and discover if he could love Keaton; if he did, maybe his other self could have done it too. And knowing this may lessen the pain felt by the wolf-man. Knowing **his** Fernand had indeed loved him back at some point.

It was a better approach to the problem than antagonizing Keaton and evading him at any place he stood.

Nodding his head in agreement and petting Velouria softly, he promised to be the better man and start anew with Keaton. It had been so long since Fernand had had a family after all.

**Author's Note:**

> "If no one writes what you want to read... do it yourself"  
> \- Any fanfiction writter. Probably -


End file.
